The Grimmly Extended Epilogue
by phoenix1034
Summary: At the age of 14, Sabrina Grimm's daughter Allison is just now discovering the secret world of Everafters that her parents have kept hidden from her and her sister. When a new group starts making threats to the family, they all know they are in for one last adventure. After all, they are the Grimms, and this is what they do.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, this is my first story, so I would really appreciate any comments or reviews on my story!

Thanks, and hope you enjoy! :)***

The door slammed downstairs.

Sabrina looked at her daughters, Allison and Emma. "Stay here," she ordered. "Your father will explain everything in a minute."

She rushed to meet her husband, Puck, who had thrown his bag onto the sofa and was storming around the house.

"I'm home," he muttered, and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Puck?"

He began to pace frustratedly around the kitchen. "I can't handle it anymore, Sabrina. I just can't handle it!"

"Puck, there's something you need to-"

"Jacob's been incredibly moody lately, so I've left him for Canis to handle. But it's been crazy, 'Brina! Ever since Mirror left, the entire Hall of Wonders has been out of whack. It's one hectic day after another!"

"Puck! It'll be all right! But Allison-"

"And the Anderson triplets are just going senile! Honestly, after all they've been through, I'm surprised they've even lasted this long-!"

"Puck, we have an important situation our hands!" she exclaimed.

Puck looked bewildered. "It's not _them_, is it? I didn't think those spineless thugs had the guts to follow through with their threats."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't them."

Puck visibly relaxed and turned to the pantry searching for food. He settled on a pack of Oreos, stuffing five in his mouth at once and turning back to Sabrina, who looked incredulous. "What?" he said defensively as he swallowed a mouthful of the cookies. "I'm starving! Can we eat soon?"

"Puck," Sabrina said impatiently, putting a hand on his arm. "Allison has wings."

His eyes lit up. "We're having chicken for dinner?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, just forget about the food and listen to me for a moment. Your daughter is upstairs, freaking out because-"

Her words were interrupted by a demeaning crash from the floor above. They exchanged looks, and Puck dashed upstairs, Sabrina anxiously following.

"Allie?" Puck called out. "Emma? What's going on?"

He stopped in the middle of Allison's doorway. "Allie? Where are you-?"

"Up here, Dad."

Puck's eyes followed the voice to the ceiling, where the girl was bobbing awkwardly, two beautiful pink insect wings stretched out behind her, keeping her aloft.

"Dad?" Allison asked, her voice trembling. "What's going on?"

Sabrina studied her husband's face, which showed full shock, then confusion, and then bewilderment as he turned to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She stared at him. "You're unbelievable."

Puck turned back to his daughter. "Allie?" he said gently. "Why don't you come join us on the floor so we can talk."

"Mom said I'm not like normal girls," she cried. "She said we're related to the Brothers Grimm. She said that fairy tales are true and that magic exists. Is she telling the truth, Dad?"

Puck sighed heavily. "Allie? Please come down. I don't want you hurting yourself."

She shook her head, stubbornly fighting tears. "No! You've both been lying to me, and Emma, for all of our lives! I'm not coming down until you tell me the truth-the whole truth! What are you, anyways?"

"Young lady, don't make me bring you down here myself," her father warned.

"Nice try, Dad. The ladder doesn't fit through the doorway. Mom's already tried. Just tell me the truth!"

Puck turned to Sabrina. "She's just as stubborn as you now! When did this happen?"

"Around puberty," she muttered.

He grinned. "That virus is going around again, huh? Lucky I'm immune-you've already contaminated me once."

Sabrina tried and failed to stifle a smile. "Stop goofing around!" she scolded. "Your daughter needs you!"

Puck shrugged and leaped into the air. Glorious pink wings popped out of his own back and he flew over to Allison. Sabrina smiled. She hadn't seen him use them for a while.

"_Whoa_," said a voice near Sabrina's elbow. Emma had snuck up behind her mother and was watching Puck with eyes as big as saucers. "That's so... so..."

"Gravy? Sabrina offered.

The little girl nodded solemnly. "That is so gravy."

Puck carefully guided Allie down to the floor. His wings disappeared as he landed, and Allison burst into tears again.

"Oh, stop being a crybaby, Allie," huffed Emma. "Dad, is it true that we're fairy princesses?"

Puck nodded slowly, and Emma squealed ecstatically. "This is the best day of my life!"

Allison looked up and glared at her sister. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's turning into a freak!"

"'Freak' is such an ugly word," her father admonished. "I'd rather you use a better word, like Everafter."

"What's that mean?" Emma piped up.


	2. Chapter 2

***thanks everyone for the views and reviews! I hope my next few chapters are as good as my last!***

Puck sat down and leaned back on his chair so he was balancing on two legs. He thought for a moment. "See, girls... Everafters are fairytale characters and creatures, come to life."

Sabrina nodded. "The works of the Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Anderson..."

"_Shakespeare_," Puck muttered.

"Shakespeare, Aesop, Lewis Carroll" his wife continued as if he hadn't interjected. "All of the stories in those works are real. They happened. The characters exist."

"So what you're saying is that we're not normal people? That we're _fairy tales_?" Allison asked her parents skeptically.

Sabrina nodded, biting her lip.

"Then which ones are we?" Emma asked impatiently.

"You believe them?" Allison snapped, her face sour. Her sister stuck out her tongue.

"I would've thought you all would remember by now," Puck announced haughtily. I am-"

"-the Trickster King," his family groaned. "_We know_."

"Grow up, Dad," Allison added annoyedly.

Puck looked offended and raised an eyebrow to Sabrina. "I thought I did..."

Emma gasped, excitement filling her face as she looked from Allison to Puck. "Wait... If we're fairy tale creatures... are we related to _Tinkerbell_?"

"What?! No!" Puck yelled.

"Then what about..." Emma looked as if she was about to burst from joy as she looked at her father. "Dad, are you Peter-"

"No!" Sabrina cried out before she could finish.

But it was too late. Puck's expression darkened dramatically and he flushed an angry red. "_I AM NOT PETER PAN_!" he bellowed. "Don't you DARE mention that twit's name in my household ever again! _EVER_!"

"He's very sensitive about that," Sabrina whispered to her daughters.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang downstairs, interrupting Puck's rant.

"I'll get it," grumbled Allison.

"Allie, honey, maybe it s best if you stay up here for now," Sabrina said warily, eyeing her wings. "Emma, dear, could you answer that?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at her older sister and dashed away; Allison growled.

"I never thought this would happen," Sabrina whispered to Puck. "I thought they were born as human Everafters!"

He shook his head disbelievingly. "So did I!" He glanced at Allison, who was pouting in a corner, wings fully extended, and chuckled. "You know, I think it s time for us to return to Ferryport Landing."

"Our visit_ is_ long overdue," Sabrina sighed. "But the girls have to go to school in a few days."

"Jake told me that they just finished reconstructing the school. Snow is back teaching again."

Sabrina smiled. "Maybe." In fact, she thought, it would be amazing if they could live in Ferryport Landing with Red and Canis. But if the girls reacted to the town the same way that Sabrina did... Well, that would be a whole diffent story. She would have to wait until they got used to the idea of Everafters before they would go.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma yelled as she climbed back up the stairs. "It was just the mailman! Here, there's a letter for you."

It was a yellow envelope made of a thick paper, _Mr. & Mrs. Goodfellow_ inked on the front in fancy cursive. Sabrina tore the envelope open without hesitation, read it, and then wordlessly passed it to Puck. He read it, looking worried.

"What? What is it?" Allison peered over her father s shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the letter s contents.

He pocketed it. "Girls, pack your bags," he said shakily. "We're going on a trip."

The family erupted into protests.

"I can't go on a trip now!" Allison pleaded. "_Especially_ not now!"

_"Daaaaad_, we can't leave! I get my yellow belt tomorrow in karate!" Emma complained.

"Puck, are you really sure this is necessary?" demanded Sabrina.

"ENOUGH!" roared Puck. "Everyone needs to _calm down_!"

The room quieted at once.

Puck let out a frustrated sigh. "Allison, I'll help you with your wings in a minute. Emma, I'm sorry, but this trip cannot wait. Your mother can give you lessons while we're traveling. Now you two go upstairs and pack."

The sisters didn't look very happy, but obeyed their father and went to the attic to get their bags.

He turned to Sabrina. "They're starting to get desperate, 'Brina," said Puck, referring to the letter. "But what they want, we don't have. We can't stay here any longer now that they know where we live. We have to take their threats seriously."

"But Puck! Canis isn't expecting us and neither is Red! We can't just show up unexpectedly- Canis already has enough to handle at the moment. Besides, it's rude, even for you."

Puck put a hand on his chest. "Rude? Me?" he laughed.

She gave him a look and folded her arms. "We can't just burst in on them without at least giving them a heads up."

"I know, which is why we're going to stay with family for a bit before we visit Ferryport."

Sabrina was confused. Basil was currently backpacking in Europe, and Daphne was living in California with her family. Both were definitely out of the question. So what did Puck mean?

He gave her a grin that usually meant he wasn't up to any good, and added, "That is, _my_ family."


	3. Chapter 3

_To the Goodfellow Family:_

_This is our last warning. Surrender to us the Book of Everafter; otherwise we will be left with no choice but to take it by force. We know of its power and value, so we will make you a deal: Deliver the book to us by the week's end, and we promise to reward you most handsomely. However, failure to deliver the book will cost you the lives of your daughters. You have our word._  
_~The Prince of Agrabah and the Hackers_

Sabrina put the note down. She had to admit, even after reading it for the eightieth time, she was still a little nervous. Someone-human or Everafter, she couldn't tell- was onto their secret. No one but the family and Mirror knew about the book. Yet someone with power and resources was tracking their family. She shuddered. It was a good thing no one could see her face from the back seat. Bono and Edge were happily gazing out the car window, and Emma was leaning against her mother's shoulder. She had been asleep for some time, and despite snoring and some minor drooling, Sabrina preferred to keep her that way for now.

Meanwhile, Allison sat shotgun where her father was patiently answering her endless questions.

"So... So we're really royalty then? You're not joking?"

Puck's eyes met Sabrina's in the rearview mirror and winked. "We're as royal as they get, allstar." Getting serious, he added, "You were born into the Royal Line of Faerie, granddaughter of King Oberon and Queen Titania... and not to mention you're also the daughter of the Trickster King and the Queen of Sneaks."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

They took an exit that joined to the freeway. The car jerked forward and started to accelerate.

"And today," Puck crowed, "we will be the rulers of the Highway!"

"Puck, what are you doing?" asked Sabrina, startled.

He grinned mischievously but didn't take his eyes off the road. "I've been waiting to do this for a while!"

The car sped past a speed limit sign: 65. The car was traveling at 84 mph and still climbing.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina demanded over the roaring engine. "Just because your daughters know about Everafters does not mean that you can speed twenty over!"

"Of course it does," Puck shouted back. "Because now, I can use this!" He opened the glove department and pulled out a jar of sparkling purple dust.

Allison eyed it warily. "What's that?"

He laughed. "That, Allie, is the answer to all of our problems."

"What problems?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Those problems."

Red and blue lights started to flash angrily about a half mile behind them. Puck proceeded to push the pedal further towards the floor.

Allison glanced at the speedometer. "Dad, we're going 97 MPH!"

He frowned. "Only 97?"

Sabrina turned in her seat. There were now three cars on their tail. "You're not setting a very good example for the girls."

"Nonsense," Puck laughed. "They need to know how to break the rules once in a while."

A fourth car joined the pursuit. "Just be careful," she insisted, and sighed. She supposed that a four-thousand year childhood was bound to rub off sometimes.

Allison was getting anxious. "Dad, we're going to get arrested when they pull us over!"

He smirked. "You want to bet?"

The speedometer needle was still climbing: 105... 110... 115...

They were weaving in and out of the other cars on the road now to maintain their speed. Allison yelped and grabbed onto the car's grab handle. Puck was going full speed, dodging multiple cars and glancing back every few moments to make sure the police were still following them. The rocking motion of the vehicle shook Emma awake and she yawned and looked around. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"We're going to die!" Allison shrieked.

Emma's eyes almost popped out when she looked out the window. "Holy cow! How fast are you going, Dad?"

"Only 125."

"_We're going to die_," Allison wailed. "We're going to die and our bodies will be dragged into prison to rot."

"I don't want to go to prison," whimpered Emma, still half-asleep.

"Ah, prison life isn't too horrible," their father commented lightly. "Although, _I_ wouldn't know. But ask your mother- Sabrina, you've been in prison before, haven't you, dear?"

"Puck," Sabrina said sharply. "Stop teasing them. They're eating up every word you say."

He grinned. "Only joking, girls. Your mother never went to prison. She was too sneaky to get caught."

"Puck, I'm warning you!"

Puck gave an exaggerated sigh, and started to brake. "Oh all right, all right. Look, I'll even slow down if the speed is too much for you all. And anyways, the police were bound to catch me eventually."

The car cruised casually down the highway, the police cars easily keeping up with them now.

"Dad, what are you doing?" said Emma, getting alarmed now. "Now they're going to catch us!"

He signaled and took the next exit off the highway. The police cars were following closely behind. He pulled over and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose they are."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Goodfellow, am I to understand that you were driving two minors, while fully aware that you do not have possession of a license?"

So much for being the rulers of the highway. Four police cars had pulled up behind the family's car, and one of the officers was already questioning Puck, who couldn't look less concerned.

"Yes, sir," he answered almost cheerfully.

"And are you aware that you could be fined and possibly arrested for speeding, reckless driving, driving without a valid license, fleeing from an officer, racing on the highway, and countless other misdemeanors?" the officer asked, peering over his Ray-bans.

"Yes, sir."

"And yet you were driving-" the officer fumbled with his pen and paper. "-60 mph OVER the speed limit!"

"Actually, sir, I believe I was going 70 over."

The officer's eyes bulged and his face turned a nasty shade of red. "Mr. Goodfellow, are you purposefully trying to aggravate me?"

"Well, sir, considering I was driving 125 mph, I think you can answer that question for yourself," said Puck, clearly enjoying himself.

The officer gaped at him, at a total loss for words.

"By the way, officer, what happened to your car?"

The officer jerked around and stared at his police car, which had mysteriously turned a screaming shade of hot pink. He backed away from his car, and quickly summoned the other officers. "Rogers! McKlaney! What is the meaning of this?! Why is my car _pink_?!"

The other policemen got out of their own cars and stared and looked at Puck's creation with baffled expressions.

Sabrina looked at him quizzically.

He held up a wand which Sabrina recognized as Cinderella's. "Borrowed it from Daphne," he said with a mischievous grin. "How else do you think I get myself dressed in the morning?"

Allison put her head in her hands. "We are so dead," she moaned.

Emma, on the other hand, stared at the car and giggled.

"Think it's funny, princess?" Puck handed the wand to Emma. "Here, you try."

Emma turned the wand over in her hands. "It feels all tingly," she said, surprised. She flicked the wand aimlessly and a spark of light shot out. "Oops."

Puck nodded. "Good. You're holding it right. Now just concentrate on those cars over there," he pointed to the other police cars, "and imagine them in any color you like. Then flick the wand and point at them."

"This really isn't exactly how I imagined the girls' first magic lesson," Sabrina muttered.

Allison uncovered her face just long enough to watch her sister. Emma flicked the wand excitedly, and with a flash, all the police cars were striped in dozens of colors.

The officers started shouting at each other, bewildered at the cars' sudden changes in appearance. Emma dropped the wand and started roaring with laughter.

Sabrina smiled. "Okay, girls, show's over before this gets out of hand." She opened the car door and turned to Puck. "_The jar_?"

"But things were just getting good," he complained, but handed the jar over nonetheless.

Sabrina marched over to the befuddled men. "Oh, officers? I think I have something over here which may be of interest to you?"

The policemen walked over to her with their guns raised. Quickly, Sabrina put her hand in the jar, pulled out some dust, and then quickly threw it over their heads. The effect was instantaneous; their expressions were glazed over by a look of exhausting boredom and they stared into space. They lowered their guns.

"Today was another boring day giving out tickets," Sabrina stated cautiously.

They nodded their heads. "Yes," they agreed in mumbling voices, "very boring."

"Nothing out of the ordinary occurred today. Just another normal weekend."

"It was very normal."

"So there's nothing to see here. Go on, go, er, report back at the police station and do whatever you normally do."

The three cops stumbled back to their rainbow-colored cars and started to drive away. Sabrina turned back to her car, relieved, and suddenly stopped. Blocking her path was one last officer. He must have stayed in his car when Sabrina summoned the others. She stepped back.

He was tall with blond hair, and somehow looked vaguely familiar, but Sabrina couldn't place his face. He stared at her with a slight frown.

Sabrina realized he had seen what she had done. "Officer," she spluttered. "I, er, I can explain!" She quickly moved to put her hand in the jar, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"Don't waste your Forgetful Dust on me," he said abruptly, and Sabrina stopped struggling and stared at him. He was grinning now.

"Hey,_ you_!" Puck shouted furiously at the cop as he stormed out of his car. "Get your hands of my wife!"

The officer let go of Sabrina and turned; Puck froze in his tracks.

Then it hit Sabrina. Why the man looked so familiar. Why he wasn't fazed at all by the rainbow cars. How he knew about the Forgetful Dust.

Puck broke out in a broad grin. "Wait... _Mustardseed_?"


	5. Chapter 5

***_sorry guys that this chapter is so long! i couldn't find a good ending point and i got a little carried away! i really appreciate the views. you guys are the best! :)_****

"Mustardseed?" Puck repeated incredulously. "Look at you! You're... You're.."

"Grown up?" Mustardseed suggested with a smirk.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You're working!

Mustardseed looked taken aback for a moment, and then laughed. "And you're the same jerk as you've always been, brother," he replied, clapping a hand on his back.

"Brother?" the girls cried as they ran out of the car.

Mustardseed looked surprised at their appearance. "So these are the beautiful Allison and Emma, are they?"

The girls nodded.

He turned to Sabrina. "And I apologize. It's lovely seeing you again, Sabrina," he said, kissing the top of her hand.

"Mustardseed!" Sabrina laughed, "I haven't seen you since the wedding! You've... grown."

"I didn't know my dad had a brother," Allison said accusingly.

Mustardseed looked at Puck. "He never mentioned me?"

"And you also didn't know you had wings 24 hours ago," Puck said dismissively. "Allstar, you're going to start learning a lot of things you didn't know before."

"Puck!" Sabrina said ruefully.

Mustardseed looked gleeful. "The child can fly? Titania is going to love her."

Allison flushed, and Emma looked bitter.

"Mustardseed, the girls were introduced to the world of Everafters only a few hours ego. They're going to need time to adjust," said Sabrina.

He looked confused. "What?"

"We... never told them about their heritage," Puck explained. "We've been keeping it from them until the right moment, but a recent, er, incident has changed that."

"Now why would you keep that from them?" he asked indignantly.

Puck sighed. "Long story, bro. We had our reasons But anyways, we were just on our way to Faerie. We have a couple of goons on our trail."

"The officers? Your wife just dealt with them pretty nicely."

"Not the officers! Here," Puck handed him the letter.

Mustardseed read it with a look of increasing concern. "The Prince of Agrabah? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Puck shrugged.

Emma tugged on Mustardseed's jacket. "So you're my uncle then, right? Does that mean you're a fairy too?"

Mustardseed turned to the girl and opened his wings from his back with an amused expression. Emma squealed happily and bounced on her heels, the excitement clear on her face.

Puck turned to his wife. "Are you sure she's not Daphne's kid?"

"Would a daughter of Daphne get into as much mischief as Emma does?" Sabrina retorted.

He frowned. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

Mustardseed stepped in between them. "Sorry to interrupt, but would you two mind giving me a ride to Central Park?"

"You have wings," Allison pointed out brusquely. "Why don't you just fly there yourself?"

"Allie! Don't be rude," her mother scolded.

Mustardseed look at his brother pointedly. "Oh yeah. She is definitely your daughter too." He folded up his wings and turned to Allison. "Child, it's true what you said, but frankly, I don't think one jar of forgetful dust is going to cover the entire NYC."

Emma gasped. "So we're here? Mom, isn't this where you used to live?"

"And your father as well," Sabrina realized. "A looonnnng time ago." And though Allison looked at her questioningly, she didn't dare elaborate; she hadn't yet explained about Everafter immortality, and she felt this wasn't the best time to bring it up.

"What's wrong with your car?" asked Puck.

"Well, nothing really," Mustardseed said, eyeing his rainbow car doubtfully, "except, of course, for what your daughter has done to it."

Emma giggled.

"Oh, that. Sorry, it'll wear off. If I had known it was your car-"

"-Then you probably would have done something much worse," Mustardseed finished for Puck.

Sabrina laughed. "Probably."

The family and Mustardseed climbed into the car. "So, you never did mention," Puck started. "Whatever convinced you to become a cop?"

He laughed. "Veronica's orders. She thought it would be best if I kept a close eye on the city for potential threats, and what better opportunity would I get that than from being a cop? And besides, the job's not half-bad."

"Veronica!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Is she still in the city?"

He shook his head. "She left about two days ago to go meet your father in Ferryport."

"Is she a fairy too? Grandma Ronnie?" asked Emma.

Mustardseed shook his head. "No. But your grandmother is a kind, brilliant woman. You'll be lucky to take after her."

Allison snorted and looked out the window. "At least someone in our family is normal."

Sabrina frowned. At one time, many years ago, she might have felt the same way. It pained her to see her daughter act so much like her.

Puck ignored the comment. "Well, here we are! Central Park. Good to be home...ish."

Allison stepped out of the car and looked out into the empty park. She eyed an empty cardboard box sitting in front of a park bench. "So... You were a hobo?"

Emma fell to the ground cackling.

"Not the box!" Puck snapped. "I wasn't homeless. I'm royalty, remember?"

"Uh, I don't see a castle door anywhere."

Mustardseed pointed to the statue of Hans Christian Anderson. "It's right over there." He turned to Puck. "And technically speaking, you were homeless for a bit when Father banished you-"

Puck elbowed his brother to stop, but the girls had already heard.

"You were banished, Dad? Where did you go?" Allison asked, shocked.

"Here and there," Puck replied, waving a hand in the air. "Ultimately I ended up at your great-grandmother Relda's house, which is where I ended up meeting your mom and your aunt."

"Awwww!" Emma said.

"How old were you?" Allison asked.

Puck looked uncomfortable.

"I was only 11," Sabrina answered swiftly. "Now come. We're not going to be sitting in a park all day chatting."

"Isn't that what parks are for?" Allison asked dryly, but followed her mother nonetheless.

As they walked over, Puck nudged Sabrina. "We first met when you were only 11?"

"Yes I was, and if I recall correctly, that didn't seem to stop you from trying to drown me and Daphne in a pool," she replied.

He snorted. "Yeah, but it didn't stop you from pushing me into the pool first either."

"Touché."

"Okay, so how is this statue supposed to be a door?" Allison glared at the Hans. "It's made out of solid metal."

"Tell it a knock-knock joke," Puck suggested. "Maybe it'll warm up to you."

Emma giggled and stood in front of the statue. "Mr. Anderson? Knock-knock!" she announced clearly, then cupped a hand to her ear as if expecting a reply. Suddenly she disappeared, but not before they caught a look of surprise on her face. Allison gasped.

"I better go after her," Mustardseed said worriedly. "Titania's not expecting us. Knock-knock!" He, too, disappeared.

Puck looked at Allison. "Ladies first, Allstar?"

Allison shook her head. "That's alright, Dad. You go ahead."

He shrugged and said the words, disappearing through the statue's portal.

Sabrina looked down at her daughter. "Now, what's bugging you, Allie?"

Allison looked incredulously at her. "What's _bugging_ me?" she exploded. "I've known I was a fairy princess for_ less than 24 hours_, and Dad decides to bring us on a random family trip for no apparent reason to visit our_ fairy relatives_! What happened to our _normal_ family? What happened to my normal _life_?"

Sabrina hugged her tightly. "Oh, sweetie. I know it's a lot for you to take in. But you'll get through this- you'll see. You're going to love your new life. Trust me."

Allison shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm used to being normal. You've been... Like this, for all your _life_."

"No, you don't understand, Allie. When I was around your age, Daphne and I were just regular New Yorkers. I was as '_normal_' as you were. But normal is boring. There are so many more opportunities in this new world. You'll love it."

"Then why didn't you just tell us right from the start?" Allison demanded.

Sabrina was quiet for a moment. "Allison, they're waiting for us at the other end. We had better meet them."

The girl turned reluctantly towards the statue, knowing she wouldn't be able to get a better answer out of her mother. "Knock-knock," she said dully, and then she too disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina sighed, worrying about her daughter. Allison was stubborn, but she would come through. _It was in her blood_, she thought.  
She stepped up the Hans Christian Anderson and took a deep breath. "Knock-"

***_Thump_***

She whirled around, anticipating an ambush, but the park was as empty as it was when they had first arrived. She was alone... Or was she? She held her breath and remained completely still. If only she could locate the direction of the noise...

*_**Thump**_*

It was coming from the car. She ran over to it, grabbing her dagger out of her purse. Sabrina crouched down next to the car door. "I'm armed," she warned loudly. "Whoever is in my car better show themselves!"

She waited quietly with bated breath. No answer. After a few minutes or so, she sat down next to the car. She was overreacting. She hadn't imagined the noise, had she?

***_Thump_***

"That's it!" she cried and swiftly opened the car door, prepared to face any attackers. What she didn't expect though was her ten-foot long rug zooming out of the trunk and hitting her full in the stomach.

"_Oof_!"

Some of their luggage spilled out of the car as well, knocking the rug to the ground. That gave her time to gather her bearings and have enough sense to grab onto the rug before it attempted to fly away.

Once in her hands, though, the carpet went limp. She stared at it bewildered for a moment, and then searched the car. Nothing out of the ordinary. She stared at the rug again, and then tucked it under her arm.

"I better hold onto you for now," she said aloud. "Can't have you breaking my car window trying to escape."

The rug made no response.

Feeling a little foolish, she put the bags back into the car and walked back to the statue, still holding the rug. "Knock-knock?"

The bronze statue head turned to face her and beamed. "Who's there?"

There was a whoosh, and Sabrina found herself in the front bar of Faerie. But it was strange; different than the last time she visited. Then she realized; it was completely empty, except for the usual bartender, Ruby. She walked up to the counter. "Ruby?" she asked the lady at the counter, who was polishing glasses with a dirty towel.

Ruby turned and smiled kindly at her. "Sabrina! I haven't seen you here for a while, honey! How's the family?"

Sabrina frowned. "They should be here. You didn't see them pass through?"

Ruby's smile faded as she shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone else here all morning except for Mustardseed chasing after a little girl. Was she yours?"

_What? Where was Puck and Allison?_ Sabrina looked at Ruby, who was watching her anxiously. "Yes, she's my daughter," she answered, trying not to panic. "Which way did she go?"

Ruby pointed down one of the halls. "That way, dearie."

"Thanks a _ton_, Ruby!"

She dashed down the hallway. "Emma?" she called out. "Mustardseed?"

No one answered her. Getting even more worried, she ran faster.

The hallway split into two separate corridors. She stumbled, confused. She didn't remember Faerie being so extensive last time she visited. Taking a wild guess, she turned left. Another split. She turned right this time. This hall was full of doors. She hoped she wasn't lost.

"Mustardseed?" she tried again, but to no avail. All of the doors she passed were closed and locked. Her footsteps echoed loudly behind her, reminding her of the hall's emptiness. Where was everybody?

The hallway seemed to go on forever. Finally she skidded past a door that was slightly left ajar. Backtracking, she quietly made her way back to it. Dim light shone through the crack of the door, and she was seized with an irrational fear. She mustered up her courage. If her family was in any danger...

"Emma?" she called out hesitantly without opening the door.

There was a short silence.

Then much to Sabrina's relief, two voices responded.  
"Mom?"  
"Sabrina?"

Sabrina threw the door open.

What she saw made her gasp.

The first thing she noticed was the pool. It was a perfect circle carved into the marble floor, about twenty feet across, and about twenty feet deep. But looking up was what had shocked her. Dangling about fifty feet above the pool was a giant version of what looked like a cast iron bird cage, with Puck and Allison stuck hopelessly behind its metal bars.

Puck was sitting down, but he leapt to his feet as soon as he saw her. "Sabrina! Oh _thank god_ you're all right! Where's Emma?"

"She's with Mustardseed," Sabrina tried to reassure him, "But I honestly don't know where they are!" She stared around the room. The only exit was through the door she had came. They were alone. "_Who did this_?" she whispered.

"We don't know!" Allison cried. "Dad and I were transported directly here. Mom, I'm scared!"

Puck put an arm around his daughter and squeezed her tight. "Just keep calm, Allstar," he murmured. He sighed warily. "Sabrina, my magic won't work inside this cage. I can't fly... I can't shape-shift either. The only way out of here is by key." He pointed to a keyhole on the cage door.

Relief broke out on Sabrina's face. "Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Puck demanded suspiciously. "Unless you have the key..."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Who needs a key?" she reached up and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

Puck's eyes lit up. "Brilliant! But how are you-"

Sabrina had already mounted the flying carpet and was twenty feet off the ground before he could finish his question.

"Carpet, forward," she commanded confidently as the rug zoomed over to the cage door. She stood up to reach the keyhole. Her feet a little unsteady, she leaned over and jiggled the pin in the cage until the door swung open. "Easy enough for the Queen of Sneaks," she boasted as Puck and Allison boarded the carpet.

Once out of the cage and onto the rug, Puck tested his wings. To his relief, they popped out easily, and he soared around the room. "Oh, whatever," he teased. "On better days, the Trickster King has had triumphs far superior to those of the Queen of Sneaks."

The three left the room and Puck led the way down the hallway, eager to find the rest.

"Hey, at least Mom lives up to her title," Allison joked. "Some Trickster King _you_ are."

Sabrina's smug smile faded and was replaced by a horrified look. "Allison! Don't even joke about-"

But Puck was already grinning wickedly. One could almost see the wheels turning in his head imagining new devious plots of mischief. "So that's how you want to play, Allstar? Challenge accepted!"

Sabrina groaned. "You've done it now, Allie. Don't even say I didn't warn you."


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, Puck knew his way around the corridors pretty well, so the three made it to the Throne Room fairly quick-within five minutes' time at the most. Sabrina pushed open the brass door.

The room was breathtaking. The Faerie thrones, sculpted from the floor in shining marble rose high on one end of the room. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, brightening the room. However, Sabrina noticed anxiously, this room was empty as well.

Allison looked around, awed. "This place is_ huge_," she breathed. "I can't believe you use to live here!"

Just then, three little pink lights darted into the room and started buzzing around Allison. "Pixies!" she exclaimed, startled.

"You know about them?" asked a surprised Sabrina.

She nodded. "Dad told me about them in the car." She turned back to the little lights, which were hovering a few inches away from her face and buzzing impatiently. "Well, duh, I'm his daughter! Yes, I'm Allison _Goodfellow_."

Only when the lights started twittering back did Sabrina realize Allison was communicating with the pixies. To her, all it sounding like was buzzing. "Allie, you can _understand_ them?"

Allison turned to her mother. "Um, yeah. Can't you? They talk clearly."

Sabrina was satisfied to see Puck look just as startled as she was at Allison's newfound talent. She shook her head. "No, dear, that's a fairy ability. I can't understand them."

At this, Allison's face fell, but then it wrinkled into confusion as she listened to their buzzing. "What? Whatever for?"

"They're saying that there's an Everafter meeting in the Conference Hall," Puck explained. "I'll bet Emma and Mustardseed are there."

Sabrina nodded. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Hold on a minute," said Puck as the pixies started to buzz louder this time. He nodded, clearly relieved. "The two are there, safe, but there's chaos in the Hall. It'll probably be best if we wait here." The little lights twittered in agreement and then left the room.

Sabrina groaned loudly. She hated waiting. She would rather just face the chaos and confusion now if it meant finding Emma sooner, but she couldn't leave Puck and Allison behind. Especially not after what had happened.

Puck was now trying to teach Allison how to fly. Sabrina waited until her daughter floated safely out of hearing distance to talk to Puck.  
"I don't want to scare Allison, but I'm worried about the threats. How did you and Allie end up in that... room?" She couldn't bring herself to say 'cage.'

Puck shrugged. "Whoever they are, they've been doing their homework," he muttered, but Sabrina could detect a trace of of worry in his voice. That wasn't good. If cocky, confident Puck was worried... Oh, she didn't dare think about it.

"They managed to transfer the gate portal from the bar to the cage at exactly the right moment," he continued, "so someone must've been watching us as we touched the statue as to know when we were about to enter."

Sabrina disagreed. "I've thought a lot about that, but I don't think the two of you were the intended targets of capture. For one, there was no one-_literally no one_- else in the park besides us. Second, your captor _never_ showed up to deal with you two, and third, there's no connection between you and Allison that would make you special targets. I mean, if they were after the Faerie Court, they would have gone after you and Mustardseed; if they had wanted our daughters, they would have gone for Emma and Allison. If they wanted revenge on the Grimm family, they would have taken me. They have no reason in wanting you and Allison."

"That's where you're wrong," Puck said quietly. "Though it really means nothing anymore now that our system has been changed, I am still the rightful King of Faerie, and technically, as my eldest child, Allison would be my future heir to the throne."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Bu that still doesn't explain why your room was so carelessly guarded; that is, if you _were_ the intended targets," she argued stubbornly. "I mean, if Allison just happened to have a Bobby pin, you two could have just easily escaped yourselves."

Puck frowned but said nothing. Allison was drifting back towards them.

"I feel like an oversized balloon," she grumbled as she approached her parents.

Puck's eyes lit up, something Sabrina noticed he did whenever he had an idea. He remained silent, though.

"You're doing great," Sabrina reassured her daughter.

Allison crinkled her nose. "No, I'm not! I'm just not used to flying. Why are we here, anyways?" she complained. "Why can't we visit Grandma Ronnie?"

"**_PUCK_**!" boomed a powerful voice from the next room over. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOW_?"

Puck grinned at his daughter. "Because you're about to meet your other grandmother in just a moment."


	8. Chapter 8

***this is a bit long, but for my sake i'd appreciate it if you read my message below. if you don't really care what i have to say, that's alright, just skip down to below the asterisks... :(

***hi everyone! sorry i'm a bit late in posting this. it's been my goal to post a new chapter everyday, but i totally forgot that i had to get a tooth pulled today-and i've also discovered the reason why most people develop an irrational fear of dentists :P. anyways, i wanted to say that i really, really,_ really_ appreciate all the reviews, especially with this being my first story! i know some of you have PM'ed me asking for me to write a one-shot for them-and i am_ flattered, _ and i would love an excuse to keep writing, but i have to go back to school in less than a week and a half, so right now my main goal is to finish this story first. I promise though, if i have time, your requests are the first on my list! You know if i am talking to you :)

thanks again for keeping up with me! i hope i'm just a good enough writer to give this story's ending some justice. i'm still debating which way this plot is going to go. So in the meantime, enjoy the next few chapters while i try to whip up a satisfying ending!:)*******

Sabrina considered herself a fairly brave woman. After all, she had survived the Everafter War, and even more impressively, survived Granny Relda's cooking. She had spoken to the spirits of dead fairy kings, and she could stare directly into the eyes of Bluebeard without flinching.

However, when it came to bravery, an angry fairy queen mother-in-law was a different story.

Sabrina flinched and instinctively stepped in front of her daughter Allison as the furious Titania stormed into the room, her eyes practically ablaze.

"_Puck_!" She roared. "Your prankings and mischief have brought us nothing but trouble! For the final time, this must be brought to an end!" The Queen, though only a few inches taller than Sabrina, seemed to tower over her son in her fury.

Puck looked innocently up at his mother, not at all intimidated. "But mother, dearest, you haven't even enlightened me of these crimes of which you accuse me of!"

Titania growled, not buying it. "You called a phony last-minute emergency meeting to every Everafter in the city, fooling everyone to believe it was of great importance. Now hundreds of irritated Everafters from all over the city are gathered in the Hall, wondering what was so important about this meeting. The Hall's erupted into chaos! More fights are breaking out as we speak!"

"That wasn't me!" Puck said indignantly.

"And you also swiped a few important magical objects from the desk of your father's old office! They were very old and valuable, mind you!" she snapped.

"That wasn't me either!"

"And Mustardseed found a five-month old stinkbomb in his room a few days ago, which exploded everywhere making his room an inhabitable zone!"

Puck stuck his hands in his pockets. "Okay, admittably,_ that_ was me-BUT it was just a joke, and it was only supposed to last for a few hours tops, I swear!"

His mother had no patience for his shenanigans. "You had better not be lying to me, Puck!" Titania spat. "This isn't a joke! I've has some very important and respectable Everafters approach me asking me why I had gathered them here tonight. _What_ is the _meaning_ of this?" she demanded.

Puck looked bewildered. "Calm yourself, Mom! There must've been a misunderstanding. For once in my life, I'm being honest with you! Ask Mustardseed-he's been with us since I entered the city!"

"He's right, mother." Sometime while Titania was yelling at Puck, Mustardseed and Emma had entered the room, looking tired and wary. He handed her over to Sabrina. "Quite the troublemaker you have here," he muttered to his brother.

Puck grinned proudly down at Emma, whose mouth perked up in a innocent, quirky smile.

"Mom, I got to meet some of the _Seven Dwarfs_!" Emma whispered excitedly. "Did you know that they work in the _subway_?!" Sabrina bit back a smile but hushed her daughter.

"Mother, it wasn't Puck who's been causing this chaos-for once," Mustardseed continued calmly. "Someone else organized that meeting-and I have a feeling it's only purpose was to serve as a diversion."

Titania glared coldly at her other son. "Oh? And what would they be trying to diverting us from?"

"Mother, you've been a little careless with security in the back halls," sighed Puck, and proceeded to explain everything that happened to him and Allison when they entered Faerie.

Titania's expression melted from one of cold fury to one of pure horror. She shook her head. "No, how is that even possible? Where were the guards? Where was Ruby, watching over the entrance of the Golden Egg?"

Mustardseed shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the guards were at the meeting. I suppose Ruby was, too."

_Was Mustardseed lying?_ "No, that's not right," Sabrina countered. "I passed Ruby when I entered. She pointed me down the direction of the hallway that you and Emma went."

Titania pulled out a flute and blew a few notes.

Allison and Emma exchanged startled looks, not sure what to make of the Queen's reaction.

On cue, the pixies appeared after only a few seconds. "Find Ruby the bartender," Titania commanded, "And bring her straight to me. Call in reinforcements if she resists."

The pixies nodded and buzzed away.

"Mom?" Allison had pulled Sabrina away from the group to talk to her separately. Puck was talking about the meeting diversion with his mother and brother, and Emma was trying to eavesdrop on them.

"What is it, Allison?"

"That woman over there? She's our _grandmother_?"

"Titania?" Sabrina asked, surprised. "Of course she is-she's Puck's mother."

Allison looked doubtful. "You're old, Mom. I know you don't look it, and I never realized why. But this... this woman with us, you claim she is Dad's mother? That's not possible!" she cried, staring at Titania.

"Possible or not, it's true, Allie," Sabrina said softly, running her hand through her daughter's hair. This conversation was coming to soon. She had to change subjects before Allison learned to much-

But she faltered when Allison looked at her mother with wide, bewildered eyes. "Then why, Mom, does she look so... young?"


	9. Chapter 9

***i've been on painkillers all day, so i'm sorry it's taking me so long to post this! it may be like this for the next few days, so i apologize in advance if i post late or if the chapters are really short, like this.. :/ oh well... stupid dentists...***

* * *

Allison stared at her mother, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Sabrina didn't know where to start. She glanced over at her four-thousand-year-old husband whispering furiously to his just-as-old brother, who was putting an arm around their many-thousands-of-years-older mother, Titania. And here was little fourteen-year-old Allison, wondeirng why it was so hard for her mother to answer such a simple question. Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to unscramble her thoughts.

"Allison, do you know what the flu is?" she said finally.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mom. It's like a cold, only worse. Everyone gets it."

"Everyone? Even _you_?"

Allison stared puzzledly at her mother in a brief silence.

"Now... Do you know what a gray hair is?"

Allison rolled her eyes again. "Okay, where's this going?"

"_Answer my question_!"

"Yeah, Mom, I know what a gray hair is. You get them when you turn old."

"How old am I, Allison?"

"Um... 42, right?"

"Do I have any gray hairs?"

She shook her head slowly.

Sabrina bent over to look her daughter in the eye. "Have you really never _noticed_? In all of your life, you've never gotten sick. Since the day you were born, your parents have never aged. You have _magic_ in your blood, Allison. We all do. That's because you're an Everaftter. And Everafters do not get sick. Everafters do not get old. Everafters, if they choose to... can live forever."

Allison could only stare in shock. She shook her head stubbornly. "You're not making sense, Mom. Nothing that you're saying is possible!"

Sabrina nodded her head towards the rest of the family. "Your grandmother Titania over there is thousands of years old, but she chooses to remain youthful. Your late grandfather was the _ruler_ over all of the Faeries. Your father took over his title. Your aunt and I ended the Everafter War. Yes, Allison, Everafters have power, but we also have a responsibility in this world." She softened a bit as she looked over her daughter lovingly. "I know this is a bit of a shock for you, and I know you've been considering running away. The ironic thing is that I would have done the same thing when I was your age. But you can't leave your family, and you'll never be able to escape your heritage. Don't you _see_, Allison? This is what it means to be a Grimm-_this is what it means to be an Everafter_!"

Allison looked yearningly at her mother for a moment, and then burst into tears, running out the door.

"Allie!" Sabrina cried, reaching out an arm. She was about to go after her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Puck. He looked at her sympathetically. "It's all right, Sabrina. Let her go. She needs _time_."

Sabrina didn't even realize she was crying until he reached out and wiped the tears off her face. "Thanks," she said quietly, and then threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her, startled.

"I thought we did the right thing, Puck," she said, trying to hold back tears. "I just wanted her to enjoy a _regular childhood_ like everyone else. I didn't think it would hurt her this much to know the truth." She let him go and regarded him warily.

"No, I think we did the right thing," he said softly. "Don't worry about Allie. She's part Grimm- -and all Grimms are tough. I know that first-hand."

She tried to smile.

"Here, I'll go after her and have a talk with her. In the meantime, my mother and Mustardseed are heading to the Hall to try to dissolve the chaos. You can take Emma with you; I know she's dying to meet everyone."

Hearing her name, Emma skipped over and smiled hopefully up at her mother.

"It'll be fine," Puck reassured her again. "You all just go have fun until everything calms down."

"Oh, trying to calm down a Hall full of mad, chaotic Everafters-that would be your idea of fun," Sabrina retorted sarcastically.

Puck grinned. "Hey, at least it's not my fault this time." He looked one last time at her before exiting the room to go look for Allison. "It's going to be alright," he called out. "Really. Oh, and make sure Emma doesn't try to eat the Gingerbread man again."


	10. Chapter 10

The Golden Egg was empty. For that, Allison was grateful, as she lay on her back, arms folded across, on one of the booth benches in the restaurant. Anyone who might've been eating there was at the Everafter meeting. It was just her. Quiet. Finally.

She closed her eyes. For a moment, she could imagine that it was still yesterday, that she was just lying down on her normal bed in her normal room on a very normal day. Just for a moment...

"If you wanted to sleep, you could've just said so. Faerie has hundreds of guest room with nicer beds than that, and I'm not exaggerating when I say _hundreds_."

Allison's eyes flew open. Hovering above her was her dad, slightly frowning, with his arms folded as well.

She shut her eyes again.

She heard him sigh and then land, pulling up a chair next to her. "Closing your eyes doesn't make me disappear, Allstar."

"I don't care," she mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut. "Go away."

He didn't go away. Instead he leaned back and kicked his legs up on the table.

"You know, I think you sort of hurt your mom's feelings back there."

She opened one eye. "She doesn't understand."

"Come on, Allstar. What makes you say that?"

"You're not listening!" she suddenly exploded. "None of you understand me! Emma is too young to understand what's going on, and you and Mom are too busy to notice what I'm going through!" she glared at Puck furiously and then looked away sharply. She exhaled loudly. "So this is your idea of _normal_, is it? Is this where you go to '_work_' everyday? Talking and hanging out with all the other _freaks_ here?"

"No," Puck responded quietly. "I spend every day protecting my family from anyone who threatens us, freaks or not."

Allison went silent. Then she huffed again. "I still don't want to be a fairy," she grumbled.

"You are just as stubborn as Sabrina," Puck remarked. "You know you are just like her, to tell you the truth. Did you know that?"

"I'm not at all like Mom."

"Yeah, kid, you are. You know what she did when she first met your grandmother?"

"What?" Allison asked impatiently.

"She took your aunt Daphne and the two of them tried to run away from home."

Allison gave her father a look. "And then what? Did she suddenly realize that she was wrong, and brought Daphne home, and then everyone made up, and then blah, blah, blah, happy ending?"

Puck grinned. "Actually, that's when I sent my pixies off to attack them."

Allison sat up and looked at her father like he was crazy. "You did _what_?"

"Ole Canis had to nail up all the windows in the house," chuckled Puck. "In fact, I don't think the wooden boards were ever taken down after that."

"You're lying," she protested.

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "Ask her yourself. I think it was the next day that I also tried to drown her in a swimming pool-"

"You tried to do **_what_**?!"

"But that didn't work out too well," he remembered, frowning. "I think I somehow ended up slipping..."

She tried to suppress a smile. Her mom was tough. Allison couldn't see anyone, not even her dad, trying to bully around Sabrina. "Right. She pushed you in, didn't she?"

He made a face. "...Possibly. She couldn't get rid of me," he laughed. "I was the constant thorn in her side."

Allison shook her head disbelievingly. "What does this even have to do with anything?"

"You know what? I really don't know. I was planning on coming in and making this great speech or lecture, but that's really not my thing. That's a Grimm thing."

Allison looked down at her feet. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why now?"

"We wanted you to have a good childhood," Puck explained. "Mine was pretty messed up if you haven't already guessed that. And Sabrina remembered how hers was taken away so violently-she wanted you and your sister to experience the kind of life that she once had. A happy one. One without any danger or stress or... magic."

She stared at Puck curiously. "What do you mean, hers was taken away violently? I thought she was always like... this."

Puck closed his eyes. "Well, it's a long story, Allstar..."

"I'm listening."

"See, Allison... A _lonng_ while ago, there was this group called the Scarlet Hand..."

* * *

"And then when all the king's horses and all the king's me, told me that they couldn't put me back together again, I was livid! 'You fools' I yelled at them. 'There's a hospital right down the street, take me there, you idiots,' I screamed. But it was too late- I was put back together all right, but I've never been able to get rid of that nasty scar on my back, here..." The giant talking egg stopped to point and a spot on his back where a thin, white line extended from his arm to waist.

Emma clapped a hand on her mouth. "Gosh, that's terrible! But I heard that you were never put back together again!"

"They never tell the story right," the egg said gruffly. "Do I still look cracked to you? Wait, don't answer that..."

"That's very nice, Mr. Dumpty," Sabrina told him distractedly. "But I apologize; we need to go." She took Emma by the hand and led her to the back of the room where a short, sturdy woman was sitting on a chair, surrounded by Mustardseed, Titania and her pixies.

"I told you already, Titania, I don't know how the portal gate was changed," Ruby pleaded. "I'm just a bartender at the Golden Egg!"

The Queen eyed her sternly. "Were you not aware that a meeting was being held in the conference Hall for all Everafters?"

Ruby shook her head. "No! You know I never go outside to see the State Building, how would I know?" She quickly spotted Sabrina and visibly relaxed. "You can ask her, your majesty. I've been in the restaurant the entire day, ask her yourself."

Titania turned and raised an eyebrow at Sabrina. "Miss Ruby here claims to have no knowledge of how Puck ended up... where he did... nor does she acknowledge she knew of the Everafter meeting."

"I didn't!" she begged. "I had no clue of the meeting. If I did, surely I would have directed Sabrina to the Conference Hall first?"

"There are over a hundred Everafters in this Hall." Mustardseed remarked, frowning. "Surely some must have passed through your restaurant to get to the Hall?"

"Why, yes, your majesty, but none of them bothered to tell me where they were going, or why-"

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Sabrina, stepping up to look at the bartender. Ruby's hopeful smile faded. "Ruby, when I first came in, you told me that your restaurant had been empty all day..."

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it again.


End file.
